You'll be begging on your knees
by xxXNatan fanXxx
Summary: Amy thought Ian changed...apparently not.Jonah and the other Cahills help Amy kick his sorry butt.Rated T just to be safe.


**(A/N): Hey guys! Its been a long time since I've written fanfic. This is my first Amy and Ian story... i can't call it Amian 'cause it certainly is not romance...as you all know i got this idea from Victorious.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or "Beggin' on your knees" by Victoria Justice**

Amy Cahill sat on her bed that night sobbing.

_That jerk!how could he do this to me?_ She thought as she recalled what happened awhile ago.

_*flashback*_

_I was walking in the streets of Boston that night. I felt hungry after I walked for how many hours now so I decided to go to my favorite restaurant .I was about to go in when I saw Ian. I was so happy to see him but I saw a girl with him. The guy/guard stared at me, then Ian saw me. I ran as fast as I could tears streaming down my face ignoring his calls ._

'_I thought he changed after I forgave him'. I thought. 'but he was still the back-stabbing cheating jerk! I once knew._

_*end of flashback*_

I called Natalie and she said that he's been doing it to every girlfriend he has ever had.

**Next Morning**

I met up with the other clue hunters except for Ian, Nellie, Alistair and of course Isabel. They crowded in the living room. Jonah promised he would help me with my problem so he called for this meeting.

"As you know, Amy here has a problem and I promised I'd help her " Jonah started. There were confused faces. Jonah seemed to notice it so he continued. "Ian cheated on Amy and I wanted to help so I called you all here to help Amy and I out" They nodded. "I was planning on letting her sing and let Ian come up on the stage and she sings it to him and us boys make sure he doesn't go out of the stage"

"This will be fun!"Hamilton exclaimed. Dan high-fived**(A/N: word?) **Jonah.

"I agree. I want to see my brother suffer" Natalie said. I was surprised for a second there but smiled.

"Okay let's start, Jonah?" Sinead said. Jonah nodded and turned on the screen. There were a list of things to do. I stared at the screen and looked for the song I was gonna sing.

"Who sang "Beggin' on your knees"?"Ned asked Jonah. Jonah gasped and I rolled my eyes.

"Victoria Justice. Have you heard of her Ned?" Jonah asked.

"No" Jonah gasped again and the rest rolled their eyes.

"Umm…guys I think we should start" I said and they all nodded. So we started the whole setup and invited all the other clue hunters EXCEPT for Isabel. Once we were finished we all changed. I have to have a little make-over from what Natalie said. Once I was done with everything Jonah came.

"There all here! Are you ready?" I nodded. Since Jonah was the host he went ahead.

"_Welcome everyone!" Jonah's voice boomed. " We are all gathered here to witness Amy Cahill sing for the first time. She will be singing "Beggin' on your knees" so without further ado I give you Amy Cahill!" _There was a round of applause. Jonah came to me and said "Good luck out there"

I walked to the stage and saw Ian in front row. I smirked. 'this is gonna be a fun night' I thought. I glanced at Jonah and he signaled Hamilton. Hamilton told Ian to go up with me in the stage and he did what he was told. I started to sing.

_**You had it all The day you told me Told me you want me I had it all But let you fool me Fool me completely Yeah, I was so stupid To give you all my attention Cause the way you played me Exposed your true intention**_

_**And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede You mess with me And mess with her So I'll make sure you get what you deserve Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me  
So watch your back Cause you don't know when or where I could get you I set the trap and when I'm done Then you'll know what I've been through So, Oh, mister player do you feel like a man now And, I bet that you're nervous 'coz this song makes you freak out**_

_**And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede You mess with me And mess with her So I'll make sure you get what you deserve Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me  
I know I'm being bitter But Im'a drive you under Cause you just don't, don't Don't deserve a happy ever after But what you did to me After you told me You never felt that way It was only just a game**_

_**(You had it all) (One day) And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede You mess with me And mess with her So I'll make sure you get what you deserve Yeah, one day you'll begging on your knees for me**_

The crowd erupted in applause. I turned to stare at Ian he felt embarrassed. 'That's a first for you'. Then he ran away. I laughed and Jonah burst out laughing soon all of us were laughing.

"Good job Ames!" Jonah said.

"Thanks Jonah"

"Are you sure your not a janus? I mean come on you got skillz yo"

"I'm pretty sure"

**The END**

**(A/N): Finally! Im sorry if this is not really that good I'm just not used to writing Amian.**


End file.
